


The Hum in the Night

by Listenerofshadows



Series: Sander Sides One-Shots [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Kid!Fic, a baby Virgil interacts with a newly discovered Deceit, he is just a mischievous little shit who is trying his Best, i guess?, platonic anxceit - Freeform, sympathetic!deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listenerofshadows/pseuds/Listenerofshadows
Summary: Anxiety was content on hiding underneath the sheets for the rest of the night, when he heard a strange…humming noise. He quickly realized it was coming outside his room.His heart just about leapt out of his throat. What if it was some dark entity from the subconscious come to murder him? Virgil didn’t want to leave his room, but the thought of the others getting hurt by this dark entity forced him to consider otherwise.





	The Hum in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a fic idea an anon sent to me on Tumblr! <3

Anxiety shouldn’t be up this late. But he couldn’t fall asleep when it felt like a million eyes were on him at once. Sure, the closet door was closed and Morality checked underneath the bed for him–but you’d never know! There could still be a scary monster out to get him.

And that wouldn’t be good because then he wouldn’t be able to keep Thomas and the others safe. Creativity thought his fears were silly and called him a scaredy-cat! But Creativity couldn’t argue that Thomas sleeping with the blankets over him  _didn’t_ protect him from monsters.

Anxiety was content on hiding underneath the sheets for the rest of the night, when he heard a strange…humming noise. He quickly realized it was coming outside his room. 

His heart just about leapt out of his throat. What if it was some dark entity from the subconscious come to murder him? Virgil didn’t want to leave his room, but the thought of the others getting hurt by this dark entity forced him to consider otherwise.

Swallowing, he threw off his sheets and ran like hell to his bedroom door. He slowly turned the doorknob and slipped outside. It was dark in the hallways, but thankfully there were nightlights installed by Logic to combat it. He stated it was for safety purposes; didn’t want anyone tripping over their own feet in the darkness after all.

But Anxiety knew it was because he was afraid of the dark just like everyone else. He always knew when the others were afraid.

The humming originated somewhere past Creativity’s room, towards the kitchen. Virgil stealthily headed that way, keeping his steps light and cautious. He gasped at the sight he found.

The new side was sitting on the kitchen table, swinging his legs, as he spread jelly over a piece of bread. He was the one humming. But he never hummed let alone speak before!

No one had known what to make of the new side that popped up only a week ago after the broken vase incident. He had different colored eyes for one. Half of his face was covered with scales for another. He couldn’t make a sound–though he made plenty of attempts to.

Morality simply patted his shoulder and told him it was okay after the last try. However, here he was, humming, without a problem.

“You  _can_  speak!” Anxiety yelled out indignantly.

The side stopped, his eyes growing wide as he stared at Anxiety with surprise. Then he smirked.

“No, I can’t.” He said, without the slightest bit of trouble.

“Yes, you can.” Anxiety said, crossing his arms, “You just talked, right now!”

“No, I can’t.”

“Yes. You. Can.”

“No, I can’t!”

Anxiety huffed, not understanding why the new side was denying it. 

“Well, you can’t sit on the table.”

“Yes I can,” He said, “I’m sitting here right now.”

“You can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Morality doesn’t like it–says it’s not good manners.” Anxiety wrinkled his nose.

“He’s not here,” The side pointed out, “so it’s okay.”

Anxiety glanced over his shoulder, as if expecting Morality to pop up at any moment to say otherwise. Morality was really big what was right and wrong. If Thomas did the wrong thing then everyone might hate him.

He didn’t think it was okay to sit on tables, but the new side was right on one thing. Morality wasn’t here–he was fast asleep. Cautiously, he hopped onto the table next to the other.

“Why did you pretend that you can’t talk?” Anxiety questioned.

The new side shrugged, “Dunno. It was fun.”

“Fun?” Anxiety repeated, “But it’s wrong!”

“Creativity pretends all the time.” The new side retorted.

“But—but.” Anxiety spluttered, unable to come up a good argument against that. He didn’t know how to explain how when Creativity pretended, it was different than how this side pretended. He was Anxiety, not Logic or Morality. All he did was point out problems, not solve them.

The new side took a bite of his toast, humming again.

Anxiety narrowed his eyes, studying him closely. All this side did was say things that weren’t true. Just like Thomas did with the vase…

“You’re the one that made Thomas say he didn’t break the vase!” Anxiety cried out.

“Wow you finally figured it out, I’m so  _proud_  of you.” He said, rolling his eyes.

“Why’d you do that?” Anxiety cried out, “that was wrong!”

A foreign fear coursed through Anxiety’s veins. He realized belatedly that it belonged to the side sitting beside him.

“If Thomas told the truth, he’d get in trouble and that’s  _bad_. Everyone might hate him for breaking the vase, right? I just wanna protect him. As long as it keeps him from getting into trouble, it’s good—right?”

Anxiety bit his lips before nodding reluctantly.

“I guess.”

A smile broke on the other’s face, the scales rippling from the motion.

“Deceit.” He said, reaching out a hand.

“What?” Anxiety said, staring at the hand stretched out towards him.

“My name is Deceit,” The side tilted his head, “Isn’t this what new friends do—they tell each other their names?”

Something strange settled in his gut, but Anxiety ignored it in favor of shaking Deceit’s hand. Friends. He liked the sound of that. Logic and Creativity never really liked him and Morality—well, Morality loved everyone.

But this new side wanted to be his friend, and he couldn’t throw that away because of a silly feeling. He was Anxiety–he was  _anxious_ about everything.

“Um, yeah. My name is Anxiety—but you already know that!” Anxiety exclaimed, hoping he hadn’t already screwed this friendship up already.

“Nice to meet you, Anxiety, I hope we can be good friends.”

“Yeah,” A hesitant smile flitted onto Anxiety’s face, “I hope so, too.”


End file.
